Las Calaveras
Introduction Founded by Paco "Speedy" Gonzalez after his departure from the Los Santos Vagos, Las Calaveras or "The Skulls" were an up and coming gang aiming to take and keep control of Los Santos's east side. Background Las Calaveras (LC) was founded by a number of former Los Santos Vagos members who had a fall out with the group after their leader at the time Arrio Chavez stepped down. LC have an emphasis on family, as a crew. Anyone who falls out of line, or causes continued issues for the family, gets a beat down by the crew as a lesson. The group mostly worked the weed game, playing a game of chess against perceived enemies and allies. They were involved in an attack on Jamestown against Francisco Alvarez (Pancho) in an attempt to kill him. A small explosive device was unleashed, as well as gunfire against him, as Pancho hid amongst the local Vagos. Most LC members had an active grudge against him for evicting them out of Jamestown, and pushing members out of the Vagos, which lead to them forming Las Calaveras. In this attempt, LC took claim of Jamestown, as other active Vagos weren't around. Any who did pop up, over time, worked as tentative allies with the group. LC watched over Jamestown with the Vagos. Afterwards, LC attempted to work towards collaborating with Aztecas, and what scattered Vagos members were around, to push the weed game into an operating chain from supply to distribution across sections of San Andreas. Before the plan could go into motion, Raul Mota shot both Archie Cooper and Marco Romano in the back during a karaoke event at the Vinewood Bowl, putting them both in the hospital. During the manhunt for Raul, Raul contacted the Las Calaveras leader, Paco Gonzalez, asking Paco to deliver him a swift and respectful death, realizing the error in his ways, as allies and the Aztecas turned their backs on him, and he had multiple groups looking for him. Both Paco and Lauren Agostini were present when they killed Raul, and took the proof to Grove. The End In the summer of 2019, after months of hard work and back room meetings, LC had grown to a rather large strength and size. However, due to growing resentment inside it's ranks, a group of LC members confronted LC Leadership under the lead of Sofia Santana, Jesus "Chuy" Palafox, and Noah Vega. They voiced strong frustration with the current direction of LC, their status with other crews and gangs in the city and a seemingly "weak" stance from Paco on how LC was being handled. Paco and Lauren defended their position and referenced their proof as to why they do things the way they do. Both sides voiced their positions and it finally came to a point where Chuy, Sofia and Noah went too far and ridiculed the two leaders for their absence and Lauren broke. Tears streaming down her face she revealed to them her reason for being away, as well as Paco, and the three fell silent. Paco looked back at them, with his arm around Lauren, and had had enough. The three did not change their stance and walked out, along with Thia Carte and Eddy (Noah's friend and newest member of LC). This move left LC crippled with half it's numbers and a severe risk to the safety of remaining LC members. Paco and Lauren covered every base they could by securing anything valuable in their homes, changed locks and made sure they were are secure as possible. Ashton James, being out of town but Paco's best friend, was relied on as loyal. Noel Galindo assured the two he wasn't going anywhere, and Carlos Machado had grown extremely close to the couple and assured them of his own loyalty. With the crew in disarray and distrust rampant, conversation between the two group was minimal. Paco ran into Noah one day on Amarillo Vista and the two agreed to move forward and Noah offered to help Paco and Lauren anyway he could as he moved the last of his things off the street. Some short time later Chuy spoke with Lauren about a conversation he had with Marco Romano of GSF and how Chuy agreed, he was not someone you can trust and that he had ulterior motives. He admitted to telling Marco some things about LC but was vague on the exact information. Paco, again, bumped into Chuy and Sofia on Jamestown Street outside Chuy's house where he wore a kevlar vest and was secretly armed with a Glock 18C. He was visible upset at them and spoke to them about the consequences of their actions and what them leaving meant, big picture, for him. He spoke of how hurt Lauren and he were by their betrayal and how dangerous of a position everyone was now in. Chuy ultimately asked Paco point blank "Do you want to kill me?" and presented himself as open for Paco to do so if willing. Paco paused, unsure and even admitted "I don't know, vato" since he was put in a rock and hard place. Sofia finally took lead and plucked at Paco's heart strings by telling him she saw him like her father. This instantly reminded him of his younger brother, Martén and his own lack of father. It broke him and he, without saying a word, raised his hands up in defeat, turned, entered his car and drove away. Sometime later that day Paco requested Sofia and Chuy on the block at Amarillo and struck a deal with Chuy. He would take a beating, severe, and all those that abandon LC would be allowed to leave freely with the caveat that they don't ever utter a word of what went on inside LC or anything LC related with rival crews, gangs, or associates in the city. Chuy agreed and he was then beat with a crowbar by Paco. Sofia, not knowing the deal as of yet, drew her gun and told Paco to stop. Paco stopped and Chuy begged Sofia to stop as well, assuring her that everything was okay. Sofia was permitted to tend to Chuy and Paco told them both "Honor the deal and we are good. No more beef." Some days later Paco, Lauren, and Carlos were smoking a few joints on Amarillo when a large green Contender rolled up on them. When the windows rolled down it was Marco, Tony Reeves, and Warren "G" Bautista. They asked for Paco to get in, to which Paco respectfully declined. Insisting that whatever they wanted to discuss they could do so on the street with hit "Familia". The discussion went back and forth for sometime on the frustration Grove had with LC and their "lack of effort" and how they "weren't doing their jobs anymore". Paco defended his position claiming that they were doing exactly what they agreed to do and how due to LC splitting up and some of the key members of their business leaving it left them in a temporary lurch. Marco argued against that and then cited LC's disrespect by tagging the weed table near Olympic Fwy. Ultimately, Marco gave the remnants of LC a week to vacate the street and move out of their turf. Paco, being tired and done with the issues in the south, agreed and promised to be out in a week. During the conversation, Lauren stepped up to Marco, respectfully, and defended their stance and willingness to keep up the work to which everyone let her speak. No one interrupted her or shut her down. Marco asked Paco if he cared to say anything about Lauren's comments to which Paco replied "You're speaking to her, not me. Answer her." Marco's mind was unchanged, the ultimatum stood and the remaining LC members left Amarillo Vista. Shortly after the forced departure off the street Noel Galindo went underground, Ashton James was still MIA, and Paco and Lauren disappeared into the apartments of Vinewood and Rockford. Aftermath After LC had disbanded, and the all members dispersed to various corners of the city Paco was called by Sofia Santana and she asked to meet with Paco. Being suspicious since they had no spoken since the abandonment mixed with seeing strange individuals outside their apartment several days earlier, Paco agreed but went with a Kevlar vest and his Glock18c. As he left his apartment he bumped into Malcolm Turner, Bob Coolidge, Piper Lynn and an unknown 4th man with guns in hand surrounding his car. Paco, not seeing a problem with them as it was VK turf, said hello and got in his car. As he got in his car he habitually locked his doors and went to leave when Malcom confronted him from outside the car as he attempted to get in. Paco, surprised by this, asked what was up. Malcom demanded to know where his friend "DD" was. Paco swore that he had not seen Eddy since the night everyone left LC. He had no reason to do anything to Eddy and he wasn't replying to texts or phone calls. Paco then told Malcom that he was running to meet with Sofia, and more than likely, Noah. Malcom asked where and once satisfied with the location let Paco leave, but warned that if Paco touched Noah, he would hunt him down. Paco met Sofia and Noah at the parking lot behind the yellow warehouse in Vespucci. The three spoke for some time and Paco was questioned intensely as to what happened to Chuy as no one had heard from him in some time. Paco swore that he had no idea and hadn't heard from him either since he spotted him in his drive way several weeks earlier. Noah, after more conversation, held Paco at gunpoint wanting to see his phone for evidence of a lie but found nothing. After a moment of though Noah apologized for not having another option and shot Paco down with an Uzi. He and Sofia fled the scene and Paco was knocked out. Luckily the vest he wore stopped almost all the round being such low caliber and to his chest, however a single round passed behind the vest and into his lung. Paco's lung began filling with blood and when he came to EMS teams were already on scene including Colonel Ford who were trying to save his life. He was rushed to Pillbox and teams were trying to stop the bleeding and drain his lungs before he suffocated on his own blood. Paco spent hours in Pillbox, flatlining twice on the table, before finally being stabilized. Officers attempted to question him but he was too incoherent to answer questions well. Lauren was contacted by medical staff and she, along with her best friend Tazzy Varelli, joined Paco in the hospital. While the group was in the hospital they informed officers of a very real threat on their lives from whoever did this. And this theory was made real for them when an emergency forced and evacuation of Pillbox to nearby medical facilities. This thought horrified the group and Tazzy reached out to long time friend, Jeffrey Connors. Connors showed up to Pillbox with several PC members and when the evacuation moved Paco, Lauren, and Tazzy to Crusade Medical, PC returned again, this time in tactical gear and spread out around the hospital. No attack ever came but they did see a car circling the hospital while the group was inside. During his time at Crusade, Sheriff McBride and Chief Macready made arrangements to move Paco and Lauren to a secure police facility (Vespucci PD) for further questioning. The two were sequestered in the PD and questioned separately about the incident and dug deeper into the truth of LC. Finally the only charges that could be levied against them were illegal weapon charges for the pair of them. The two were sent to Bolingbroke, but only as a show as to ensure that no one even suspected of spilling info to police, despite being rather tight lipped about the whole ordeal. Due to a transport issue, Paco was moved to Pillbox and then from there to Bolingbroke where he met Officer King, Officer Clay and Officer Jackson of the LSPD. The three protected Paco for some time before he was able to be picked up from Bolingbroke. Paco and Lauren disappeared and as they left the city, LC officially died. Former Members * Sofia Santana * Noah Vega * Jesus Palafox † * Thia Carte * Ashton James * Lauren Agostini * Carlos Machado * Noel Galindo Category:Gangs